


Walking A Mile In Another's Shoes

by QueenWithABeeThrone



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Bodyswap, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenWithABeeThrone/pseuds/QueenWithABeeThrone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A certain duo gets sent after a new NEXT in town and make what seems to be an easy arrest. Except...well, after a rather passionate night, they're not exactly themselves. Now how are they going to get through one week as each other without strangling one another?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking A Mile In Another's Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> It's the fault of Safebooru and a series of comics I found off it. While I did say something about a passionate night up there, I don't ever write everything explicit, though sometimes I do push the boundaries and write some suggestive lines.
> 
> As a bit of a note, I also write Barnaby and Kotetsu in an established relationship. You've been warned.

Barnaby loved Kotetsu. He trusted him very much, couldn't possibly imagine living his life without him by his side. He cared for him, loved every single detail about him, from his eyes to the feel of his lips on his to how long his legs were (which was unfair, because really, he was at least five centimeters _shorter_ than him) to the ticklish feeling of his beard on his skin to...well, everything about Kotetsu.

But sometimes, he just wanted nothing more to wrap his fingers around his neck and strangle him.

Especially now.

The criminal of the week--some woman with spiky red hair and an unnecessarily fancy outfit and a _hostage_ \--was apparently a NEXT, but Agnes had been frustratingly vague about her abilities. Whatever they were, they didn't seem to help, since she'd needed the help of a getaway van and some laughably ineffectual weapons to, well, get away from them.

Of course, the high-speed chase led to a condemned building.

And since Wild Tiger was on the case...well.

"You realize," Barnaby icily said as he strolled inside, door swinging open behind him, "that there was a perfectly serviceable door that you could have used instead of _crashing through the wall._ "

"Took too much trouble to open," his partner grumbled, leaning against a support beam that creaked dangerously. "I thought you were staying outside?"

"The rest of the Second League Heroes said they would take care of whoever tried to go inside or outside," he casually dismissed, folding his arms across his chest and glaring at him as best as he could through the suit. "Besides, I couldn't really let you go charging in like this. We don't even know this woman's power."

"Whatever it is, she's got a hostage," Kotetsu countered, flipping up his faceplate to glare at him better. "We gotta find a way to get them out safely. And arrest her."

"I was working on a plan when you crashed through the wall," he shot back. "Were you even aware that this building was condemned?"

The veteran stared at him, and Barnaby couldn't help but internally sigh at his expression, which involved a large amount of blinking.

"Not really," he finally admitted, scratching the back of his neck with a gloved hand. "But hey, look on the bright side! We're not going to be fined much for property damage."

He dearly hoped not. "Do you even know where they are in this building?" he asked.

And there was the look away. "I know they went up," he said. "But...yeah, not much besides that."

Barnaby resisted the urge to facepalm. It wouldn't have much effect in the suit anyway. "How you managed not to get yourself killed before I came along, I'll never know," he muttered. "Come on, we've got a hostage to rescue, a criminal to arrest and points to gain."

\--

The fight was laughably easy. The woman had no idea they'd managed to track her to the building, was apparently new at using her power and at the life of a criminal, and barely managed to activate her power before Kotetsu charged towards her, aiming a fist to her face as Barnaby swooped in and cut up the ropes binding the hostage.

She did, of course, manage to slap him while she was glowing blue as he carried her out of the collapsing building (punching through support beams did not help matters any), though all it earned was a confused look from the veteran and a murderous glare from Barnaby.

He made a mental note not to go easy on her in prison, as the Hero TV helicopter hovered above them and Mario yelled something about "the perfect partners" being on a roll this season.

"That was an easy arrest," Kotetsu remarked, as he punched in the key code to their shared flat.

Barnaby snorted. "Sure, if you don't count bringing down the building," he replied.

"But we still got them out!" he defended. "No one died or got seriously injured or anything. I think it calls for a celebration, right, Bunny?"

Sigh. "Did you really need to destroy the building, though?"

"It was an _accident_. You saw it yourself, right?" Kotetsu pouted in reply. "At least there wasn't any serious injury on anyone's part."

"True," he allowed.

There was a silence as they entered the somewhat bare apartment, and if the way Kotetsu sauntered over to the chair, flopped down on it and gave a heavy sigh was any indication, he wanted nothing more than to go straight to sleep. He couldn't blame him. Even before the criminal took a hostage, the day had been pretty hard on both of them.

"You'll have to postpone your plans to sleep," he idly remarked.

The older man stared at him, but already he was straddling his hips, dipping in for a kiss.

They were both going to be sleeping very late tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> So the NEXT's power is, basically, the ability to switch bodies with a touch. Except...well, it's a rather inconvenient ability, because her power can go many ways if her touch doesn't linger, two of which are: swapping bodies with somebody else when her touch lingers (which is why she took the hostage, and had Kotetsu and Barnaby not arrived in time she would've succeeded) and making someone swap bodies with somebody else that isn't her (something that happens when it doesn't linger). If that makes any sense.
> 
> Unfortunately, the last part only kicks in when the person she's used her NEXT power on sleeps with somebody.
> 
> Whoops.
> 
> Also, I'm sorry if the prologue stinks or anything! I'll do my best to pull up the quality of the story, though I can't promise anything.


End file.
